Earth Defense Forces
The Earth Defense Forces or (EDF) is a military force formed to defend Earth from aliens. It first appeared in Duke Nukem 3D. Information Very little is known about the EDF, only that it is an organization formed to fight aliens. The EDF was presumably formed in the years between the end of Duke Nukem I and before the beginning of Duke Nukem II, when Humanity realized that it was not alone in the universe and needed more cohesive defenses. Although its official goal is the defense of Earth, it appears to readily take orders from the US President, suggesting it is a division of the United States Armed Forces. Weapons The EDF relies on a large arsenal of 21st century weaponry, although their use of advanced alien or experimental human weaponry is not unheard of. * Glock 17 * Winchester 1300 Defender * Ripper Chaingun * Winchester 1300 "Lead Cannon" * H&K MP5K * Shrink Ray * Microwave Expander * Laser Tripbomb * Hawk MM-1 grenade launcher * Pipe bombs * SPAS-12 * Colt M1911 (World War II pistol) * M16 rifle with M203 grenade launcher * Power chainsaw * Missile Launcher * Plasma Cannon * Shield * Railgun * Devastator * Desert Eagle * Freeze Ray * Chainsaw Technology EDF technology is composed of a mixture of contemporary 21st century and more advanced futuristic technology. They primarily utilize familiar, conventional vehicles like helicopters, aircraft, combat cars like jeeps or humvees, tanks, and satellites equipped with support ordnance for orbital bombardment. They are also known to use more advanced vehicles and devices like hovering sky cars, nimble dropships, and large spaceships. Additionally, the EDF maintains a network of space stations around Earth's orbit, in order to intercept and destroy as many alien craft as possible before they even set foot on Earth's surface. But however powerful EDF tech may be, many of their devices are vulnerable to capture and reprogramming by alien enemies. The vehicles and devices listed below are a small sample of the EDF arsenal. * Turret * Sentry Drone * Jet Fighters (DNF) * Dropship/Gunship (DNF) Facilities * Polaris Outpost * Tiberius Station * Area 51 Experiments Throughout the Duke Nukem games, the EDF have performed several experiments on aliens with the purpose of studying them. The following is a list of aliens that were used for experiments. This is proven in the posters in Area 51 ''and ''It's Impossible. * Assault Trooper * Octabrain * Protector Drone (labelled as "UNKNOWN") * Protozoid Slimer There is also evidence that Duke Nukem himself may have been genetically engineered by the EDF. Notable members * General Graves * Duke Nukem * Jenny * Bombshell * Dylan * Dr. Valencia Notes * The Pig Cop enemy of Duke Nukem Forever is not a cop, but a mutated EDF soldier. Trivia * The term "EDF" has also been used in many media, most notably the Red Faction video game series. However, the Earth Defense Force in the Red Faction series is portrayed as an oppressive antagonistic faction, rather than an as a noble ally to the player. * A similar concept exists in the Quake series, with the Global Defence Force being founded to resist the alien Strogg invasion. They are the human player type in Enemy Territory: Quake Wars. * According to the art book in Duke Nukem Forever's limited Balls of Steel edition, the EDF were meant to be hybrid future soldiers, combining the features of SWAT and more futuristic sci-fi soldiers. However, it was felt that in Duke Nukem 3D they were too tech-based. As such they have been given a more contemporary SWAT-like appearance to retain the original idea of them being standard human soldiers. *A similar idea also exists in Serious Sam series by name of Earth Defence Force. Category:Duke Nukem 3D Category:Duke Nukem Forever Category:Duke Nukem 64 Category:Organisation Category:Duke Nukem Advance Category:Duke Nukem: Total Meltdown